The energy and cost efficiency of aluminum smelting can be significantly reduced with the use of inert, non-consumable and dimensionally stable anodes. Replacement of traditional carbon anodes with inert anodes should allow a highly productive cell design to be utilized, thereby reducing capital costs. Significant environmental benefits are also possible because inert anodes produce no CO2 or CF4 emissions. Some examples of inert anode compositions are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,050, 4,374,761, 4,399,008, 4,455,211, 4,582,585, 4,584,172, 4,620,905, 5,794,112, 5,865,980, 6,126,799, 6,217,739, 6,372,119, 6,416,649, 6,423,204 and 6,423,195, assigned to the assignee of the present application. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
A significant challenge to the commercialization of inert anode technology is the anode material. Researchers have been searching for suitable inert anode materials since the early years of the Hall-Heroult process. The anode material must satisfy a number of very difficult conditions. For example, the material must not react with or dissolve to any significant extent in the cryolite electrolyte. It must not enter into unwanted reactions with oxygen or corrode in an oxygen-containing atmosphere. It should be thermally stable at temperatures of about 1,000° C., and should have good mechanical strength. Furthermore, the anode material must have sufficient electrical conductivity at the smelting cell operating temperatures, e.g., about 900–1,000° C., so that the voltage drop at the anode is low and stable during anode service life.